


Ahuacatl

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian and David meditate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahuacatl

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction based on real people. We mean no harm.
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke up slowly, her eyes blinking open.  She remained completely still for a few seconds, revelling in the warm cocoon of the bed covers.  As her senses adjusted she heard sounds coming from the kitchen, his distinct humming and the smell of fresh coffee.  She smiled to herself, her head sinking into the pillow a little further.

She looked around the bedroom for something to wear, her eyes landing on his white button down shirt and she reluctantly got up to pull it over her head, leaving several top buttons undone deliberately.  

There really was little in life that was more attractive than your fiancé wearing nothing but your shirt.  He dropped two slices of ciabatta into some olive oil to toast and turned to walk towards her, sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around.

He put her down, attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses as her giggles filled the room. 

"Good morning."

"Someone's in a good mood."

"You," he whispered between kisses.  "You agreed to be my wife.  This isn't just a good mood, this is a state of being."

She smiled, admiring the ring on her finger in the morning sun, watching the diamond cast beams of bright white light in all directions.  His hands snuck under the bottom of his shirt, palms kneading her ass cheeks as he pulled her against him.  She reached up on pointed toes, her lips meeting his, their tongues reuniting with one another.

"You're supposed to be making breakfast."

"I'd like to be having breakfast..."

"Later," she murmured against his lips, raining kisses against him.

She swatted him playfully on the arm and he reluctantly broke away from her, tongs turning over the toast as her poured her coffee.  She watched him busy about the kitchen, a feeling of contentment spreading over her.  It was moments like this she wanted to bottle and replay later; the simple things he'd always done for her.  He'd become so much more considerate with time but especially in the last year and particularly with her.  Such small steps eventually surmounted to one big change.

He moved her coffee to the table and pulled her chair back, setting her breakfast down shortly after.

"Thank you sweetie, this looks delicious."

He dropped a kiss on top of her head as he took a seat next to her, her feet resting on top of his under the table.

"Wear socks!"

She giggled, spooning avocado onto toast and sprinkling it with some salt.

"Really? It would ruin the look David."

"You have a point."

He smiled, unable to stop himself from watching the way his ring looked on her finger.  She was his, he was hers and this was forever.  He felt lightened somehow, the weight of worry lifted from him.

"Did you know..."

"What?"

She smiled at him, her grin so big she could barely close her mouth to eat her breakfast.  He really was adorable this morning and she couldn't get enough of him.

"The Aztecs called the avocado ahuacatl, which means testicle."

She dropped her fork to the table, her head thrown back in delicious giggles.

"No babe, I did not know that.  I love this, breakfast facts with David."

He took a gulp of his coffee, as her foot not so innocently climbed up his calf, her toes curling round the muscles there.

"They used it as a sex stimulant.  Wouldn't let virgins out of their houses during the time of its harvest."

"You coming onto me Duchovny?"

"Always."

She chewed her toast thoughtfully, her foot easing up and down his calf as they ate together.  She was beginning to feel the warmth he ignited in her spreading through her body.

"The rest of my married life, this is going to be the only breakfast I eat isn't it?"

"I thought I'd alternate it with watermelon, maybe throw you some dark chocolate every now and then."

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling as she held his gaze.  "A kept woman forced to eat from a meagre selection of sexually stimulating foods."

"Hey, you're the one wearing the ring."

She ran her thumb over her diamond, feeling across the square edges.  'I am.  I am wearing the ring.'

"No regrets?"

He looked at her, a vulnerability in his eyes she rarely got to see.

"Not one."

He smiled, the relief on his face evident.  She knew he was fragile still, they both were, to say the last few days had been emotionally draining was a gross understatement. 

"And you like the ring."

"Da-vid.  You could have bought me a ring made of candy and I'd have still said yes."

"Damn it, I'll find the receipt..."

She laughed and took another sip of coffee. "So, did you have anything planned for today?"

"Not until after you've gone to Streetcar. I was kinda hoping you'd spend the day with me…you know, just lounging." He got up to stand behind her chair, put his hands firm on her shoulders and started kneeding into her muscles. "In my shirt." He lowered his lips to her ear as she tilted her head back welcoming him. "Nothing underneath."

"Mmm…that feels good," she groaned under the pleasure of his fingers.

"Good. So, what do ya say, are you free to laze around today with me? Maybe do some meditating?"

"If you keep this massage up, I'll do whatever you want." 

He pushed harder into her tissue, just before the point he knew would be too hard.

"How about we make a deal? You meditate with me and after I'll give you a full body massage?"

"Fuck yeah. You've got yourself a deal, Duchovny!"

She sighed as his hands left her shoulders and he moved to his living room. 

"I hope you don't mind," he said as he started moving his coffee table away from the centre of the hardwood floor. "I like to do this in bright daylight when I have some. It just feels…happier to me."

Gillian shrugged. "Sure. Let me go and get a pair of joggers."

"Oh," he said with a chuckle that stopped her in her tracks. "I should've told you the other part of the deal." 

"Let me guess. I've gotta meditate commando?"

He nodded, watching her reaction.

"Fuck off!"  

"Best massage of your fucking LIFE?! It's up to you, woman."

"Okay, but you have to do the same. It's only fair."

David thought for a moment. "Well, since this is about being free of egoic embarassment and my future wife will also be in some compromising positions, panty-less beside me…I think you have yourself a deal."

She watched as he laid a yoga mat that looked like it was built for four and stripped off his boxers, leaving only a grey shirt that hid nothing. 

"Sexy," she said, half sarcastically, as she glanced at his dick in it's usual, half mast form. "You know, this has me wondering if they offer yoga at nudist resorts."

"Not sure there would be a sufficient way to clean those mats after that kind of abuse." 

He moved to sit on the left side of the mat and motioned for Gillian to sit beside him. She watched him crossing his legs, unable to take her eyes off his dick poking upwards. She coached herself hard to keep in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, guide me through this, David."

"So, as much as you want to keep your eyes on my beautiful junk, I want you to close them." 

She snorted. They both closed their eyes.

"Let's take a few moments to 'just be'. Notice any sounds. My clock ticking. The sirens on the street below. The coffee maker reheating the water. Notice the physical sensations. The way the mat feels against your bare ass."

She laughed.

"The way my huge diamond feels on your finger. The wetness growing between your legs at the fact I'm naked."

She giggled again.

"Notice your thoughts and feelings. How much you love me. How horny you are for me. How the sound of my voice makes you want to jump me right now."

She opened one eye and looked over at him. His eyes were closed. He was deadly serious.

"Allow yourself to experience these things and let yourself feel them. Don't try to fight them. Now let's think about our breath," his voice lowered an octave. "Notice your breath as you inhale and exhale. Don't try to manipulate your breath, just pay attention to it. The feeling of the air moving in through your nose, filling your lungs and then out through your nose. Any time your mind wanders, starts to think about my ass or about how sexy you look right now, bring your attention back to it." 

"Whoo boy," she mumbled.

"Think about breathing. Think about breathing," he chanted in a whisper. "The breath in, the space, and the breath out. Focus on that space between." 

She took several deep breaths this way before she felt his warmth by her side. 

"Keep breathing, baby. Don't open your eyes. Focus on your breaths."

She tried to focus but the sound of ruffling behind her commanded her attention. She felt his hands slide over her shoulders from behind and guide her body back. It was then she realized he was sitting behind her, leg on each side of her body, his erection pressing into her back. Her body rested back on his, both of them flat on the floor, two pillows supporting his shoulders and head. 

"Lay flat on me and we'll do some body scans," he said. 

"I've never heard of this kind of meditation, David," she said as she moved her legs from between his to on top and then shifting all her body slightly up on him. His body being so much larger than hers made it easy for her to balance completely on top of him. His erection found space at the junction between her legs and ass. 

"Shhhh you. We're going to do this together. We're going to be husband and wife, we've gotta bond on a spiritual level…a tantric level."

"Mmm…now you're talking."

"Pay attention to those breaths again. In. Space. Out. Feel that air circulate through your body. In through your nose, down into your arms, through to your fingers. Stretch out your fingers and let yourself feel your fingertips." He stretched her fingers over his, and then resting them palm up on the mat. Feel your head against my chest. Feel it's weight. Feel the vibration of my voice under you. Take note of your breath moving down into your belly and into each leg, through to your toes giving your body fresh oxygen. Pay attention to your legs resting perfectly on mine and back up to where your wetness is growing as it feels my hardness for you. This is our two bodies together. Just us. Concentrate on all of the feelings."

They laid unmoving together for a few minutes, completely taking in the feeling of their bodies existing together in almost every way. Then, supporting her entire upper body with his, moved their bodies to sit. He moved his erection fluidly beneath her and she guided him inside. Instead of encouraging her to start riding him, he pulled her back down so they could lay together again. Her back still to his stomach, this time him inside of her, connecting their bodies more completely than before.

She tried to rock her ass into him and he placed his hands over her hip bones to halt her.

"No moving. Just pay attention to how it feels to be joined. Take note of what your body wants, what your body enjoys, what your body needs. But we're going to stay perfectly still."

Gillian, both amazed at his self-control and tortured by how much she wanted to feel him pound into her, tried to do what he instructed. 

She inhaled deeply and let her incoming thoughts flow through her. She felt his slick skin beneath her back, causing her body to slide, just minutely with each of his deep breaths. She felt her nipples erect, cold and touched only by the fabric of his loose cotton shirt. But the most thought-consuming was his cock, hard inside her. Stretching her, filling her, as she lay on him. She could feel the heat from him inside her, taking up all the room in her pelvis. It made her feel full, complete. She longed for each of his unvoluntary throbs, the only movement she was granted, each making her more wet. She could feel his balls beneath her ass, constricting on and off, as they worked to keep him together.  The sound of their breathing, more heavy the before, almost pants, turned her on even further.

Trying his best to follow his own instruction, David was practising great self-control. Her body was ready on him. He could feel her wetness dripping down between his thighs, behind his ass and down to the mat. She was tight around him. Enveloping his dick, her walls a tight constant squeeze on his over-sensitive skin. He could smell her, old sex and her own unique scent surrounding them. His mouth watered at the thought of lapping at her juices, cleaning them from her. The small twitches she made against his cock, hugging him, in her unconscious effort to feel him deeper, moving, touching her from the inside. It was all threatening to send him into orgasm, without even a single thrust.

She moved her hand quickly up to scratch her nose and thrust her hips forward, pretending it was all one motion. 

"Hey! I see what you did there! No moving." he scolded.

"Oh, for fuck sake. When do we get to the sex part?"

"Focus. Stay still. I'm inside you. We're fucking right now."

She groaned in frustration.

"Have you ever orgasmed in your sleep? During a dream?" Gillian could hear the faint hint of shyness in his voice.

She laughed. "Hmm…yeah, maybe a few times I've had a sleepgasm."

"See? That was all subconscious. All in your mind. Think of this as the same."

She pictured how this would end. Her furiously turned on, excusing herself to go and masturbate in the bathroom because her fiancé was on some kind of 'subconscious only' kick and wouldn't give it to her.

"Oh god, sweetie. You're gonna kill me," she whispered.

"Nah, just stay still and tell me what you're thinking. We're engaged now…we share everything ," he said.

"What I'm thinking? Well, hmm. First, I was thinking, this is nice. This is relaxing. Then you pulled me on you and I was thinking, this is hot, I better get laid. Now I'm thinking, your cock is in me and I want it to move. I want you to fuck me into tomorrow, if I'm going to be honest."

He laughed. "Thanks for sharing," he said ignoring that she might not be taking it as seriously as he was. "Now close your eyes and breathe. I'll tell you what I'm thinking." 

He listened for her slow inhalation and then her exhalation before he spoke again. "I'm thinking, my future wife is on me. We're completely joined. In every way. This is the woman that knows what I'm thinking when I think it. She knows what I feel before I feel it. We compliment each other so well, my jokes and her laugh. My seriousness and your silliness. My tall to your short. Look at us now, my body the perfect perch for yours. I should also say, I'm thinking about how damned sexy you are. I get hard just seeing you in my shirt, breasts on secret display behind the cotton. I'd love to take them into my mouth right now."

She felt his dick twitch hard inside her and a moan escaped her throat.

"I'm thinking...  I'm thinking about your smooth skin, so soft over the top of mine. I just want to memorize every inch with my hands. Then there's the fact I'm in you. I know I'm the most fortunate man in the world to be joined to you in every possible way. But to be in you, so hot, so wet, that's some good fortune right there. Sometimes I get so hard, that when my cock finally feels the inside of you I feel like I'm spearing your body with mine. My hardness against your softness."

"And now I'm thinking about how I love it when I haven't been with you in awhile, it takes so long for me to get inside you because you're so tight."

"No, because you're so big," she added with a smile in her tiny voice.

"Thank you. And now…all I can think about is that tightness. Gripping me. Holding on to me." 

She contracted against him without thinking.

"See babe? That. That is all I need."

She did a kegel, this time on purpose, sending her nerves a flutter all the way up her stomach. 

"Oh god," David moaned behind her. "Now I'm thinking…that feeling is absolutely enough to make me come."

She repeated her squeezes against his dick, trying hard not to move her hips at the same time. She could feel him throbbing hard inside her. All she could think about was finding some kind of release, positive that she hadn't been so aroused in ages, if ever. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep from ramming herself on him. Her clit ached for his touch, she knew just a small swipe and she'd explode.

The sound of his breathing increased, some exhalations turning into low moans. 

"Gillian…" he breathed hard. She massaged his length as hard as she could. 

"Yes?"

"Come with me?" 

"I don't know David…I don't know if I can…"

He interrupted her with an urgent growl. She could feel him begin to pulse hard against her walls. She used her muscles to strangle his cock, pulling him further inside her as he started to come violently. 

She tried to remain as still as possible and enjoy the feeling of him his losing himself in her until she felt the pressure gather in her stomach and shoot downwards, the familiar rush of her coming hard. 

"Fuck!" She screamed against her control. 

Neither of them made any outward movements as the internal movements took them over. The throbs of her orgasm clutched onto him as he twitched roughly and evacuated himself into her. She worried the explosion had the power to stop her heart and reminded herself to breathe as her orgasm seemed to grow stronger and continue longer than she'd experienced ever before. 

They rode out their pleasure mutually, vibrating against each other and gasping for air to recover.

"My god, what the fuck was that, David?" She asked, their bodies still unmoved and joined. 

"You liked it?"

"That was the best orgasm I think I've ever had. And you didn't even touch me."

"Well, I was touching you…"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe you'll meditate with me more often."

"Mmm…I definitely will. But hey, can I move now?" 

"Well, we're not finished our 'wind down' part. So, no. Keep still."

"How about we change the wind down, just for today?"

He thought for a moment. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

She took her time moving from her back to her front. Letting him fall from inside of her, feeling empty and sticky. She straddled his stomach and met his lips to hers for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"Well, how about our 'wind down' is that massage you still owe me? After all of that 'no touching' stuff, I'm ready for some touching." 

She bit his bottom lip softly.

"A deal is a deal. I think we can manage that," he mumbled his words into her lips. 

"Okay good, because there's one place I've been dying to have your touch," she said as her hand met the one he had rested on her hip. She moved his fingers to where she was sitting on him and glided them across the wetness coating her clit.


End file.
